The Second Chance
by Dramaqueen247
Summary: The images flooding his mind, the bittersweet memories, the painful visions...ObiWan has one last chance to save his former apprentice. The ROTS ending I did not accept. I hope you enjoy this.


Movies » Star Wars » **The Second Chance**font: B s : A A A

Author: Dramaqueen247

Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Drama - Anakin S. & Padmé Amidala - Published: 12-21-07 - Updated: 12-21-07 - Complete

The Second Chance

Anakin was just ready to jump over to where Obi-Wan was, on the higher level, when all of the sudden, Obi-Wan dropped his light-sword(if that is what it is called) and raised his arms in front of him. Golden light shot out of his hands and blasted Anakin in his face. Shockingly, he did not lose his balance. Instead, his mind went away from the scenario.

A kitchen. An oddly familiar kitchen came into view. Anakin saw a nine-year-old boy with long blond hair run into the kitchen, mud covering his face. Following him was Qui-Gon Jinn.

A lump grew in Anakin's throat, burning the vocal chords so that he could not speak. How well, he remembered that day, when he had won that race against that alien.

Then came into the kitchen a beautiful and painfully recognizable woman. Her brown hair in a knot at the base of her neck, she looked slightly forlorn while the nine-year old version of Anakin, "Annie," jumped around, cheering and smiling. It was his dead mother, Shmi Skywalker.

_No, _said a slimy voice that had become his concience scince he switched over to the Dark side. _NO, don't look at it, it's a trap…_

_I know, master, _said Anakin in his head. _I'm trying…_

_Well, then try __**harder!**_

But he continued to watch as Annie approached Qui-Gon, who kneeled down beside him.

_Anakin, _he said, _training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge. And if you succeed—_

"—it will be a hard life," whispered Anakin. He remembered as if it were yesterday.

_But it's what I want, _countered Annie. _What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, mom?_

"Damn it," said Anakin angrily, wiping the tears off his face. The words he had heard himself say so long ago cut into his heart and began to bleed openly. He had been so enthusiastic, so joyful, so full of hope…to do something right, not just for him, but for everyone around him.

"Until I found out that the Jedi were the real enemy," said Anakin harshly. Some of his new-found control coming back, he raised his sword-arm to cut through the vision.

A flash of light blinded him…

A different scene now, but around the same time. Outside of his home where he had grown up, he was standing with his mother…saying goodbye.

_Annie, _Shmi said, _remember when you climbed the great dune in order to chase the Banthas away so they wouldn't be shot…_

A small chuckle escaped Anakin's lips. The way his mother had scolded him after that incident was quite amusing.

…_I know how strong you are, Annie. I know you can do this._

Boy, did he do it…

_Will I ever see you again? _Asked the tearful child.

"No," Anakin whispered, trembling from head to toe.

_What does your heart tell you?_

A heart is a ridiculous, untrustworthy thing to have, thought Anakin bitterly.

_No matter where you are, my love, _said Shmi, _I will be with you. Now be brave, and don't look back…_

_I love you so much, _said Annie.

Anakin gasped for breath as he watched the distant memory replay right before his eyes, just when he thought he had forgotten those memories so long ago. Did anyone ever realize the pain he went through his life? No one? Anyone? Anyone who was still alive?

The flash of light came again. By this time, Anakin had forgotten everything that he had become, only what he was looking at.

This scene was way in Naboo, in the lodge that he and Padme were in hiding years before. Padme, his only love, was sitting with him in front of the fire hearth, as he—

"Oh Force, no," murmured Anakin, the pain of reminiscence growing stronger.

_From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I am close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over-my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me—_

At this moment, the stolen kiss at the Naboo lake flooded Anakin's brain. He could still taste her lips as they touched his. Even when she had pulled away, saying that she couldn't do that, he was happy enough to know that he had done it. Just once before he died.

_Could you, Annie? _Said Padme, jolting Anakin out of his thoughts. _Could you live like that?_

This was when Anakin had believed that he would never be happy again.

_No…you're right, _said Annie. Anakin noticed how handsome and bright he looked, even when he was unhappy. _It would destroy us._

Did it? In a way, it did. Didn't it?

Another flash of light gave time for Anakin to catch his breath, and yet, he didn't even wipe his soaking face.

He closed his eyes for a split-second, and when he opened them-

"AH!" he cried, grabbing his hair with his hands.

Annie was holding his dying mother in his arms. She was speaking her last few words.

_I'm so glad…to see you…Annie…now…I am complete…my grown-up son…I love…_

Her head fell to one side, her eyes staring into the distance. Annie shook with extra sobs as he closed her eyelids. The adult Anakin was clutching his heart.

"No…don't show that again…" he moaned. "Please…don't show—"

The flash of light introduced the Genosis tunnel to the execution arena…Padme and Annie were standing, chained, in a crude carriage.

Annie turned to Padme and said, _Don't be afraid._

_I'm not afraid to die, _replied Padme, tears in her eyes. _I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life._

Anakin smiled through his tears. This was the moment that marked forever.

_I love you, _continued Padme.

Anakin walked closer to Padme's face. He could almost touch it-

_I truly…deeply love you…_the two Anakins' faces were closing in on her, only one that she could see.

_Before we die I want you to know…_

And as Annie kissed Padme, the real Anakin enveloped her in his arms and held her tight, knowing that she could never feel him.

A flash of light stole her from his arms. He now watched the marriage of himself to his Padme…and their kiss was one to break the buildings and shake the Earth, If it even had that power…

"I promised her forever…" said Anakin. "I vowed to spend the rest of my life with you, Padme…because I love you…"

Another flash of light. Anakin as he was today was passionately kissing a modern-day Padme.

Anakin smiled a real smile, and smile of love, of reminiscence, of delight.

_There were whispers…that you'd been killed. I've been living with unbearable dread._

_I'm back, I'm all right, _said Annie, smiling a little. _It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime…_

That was nothing compared to now, you idiot, thought Anakin, watching the couple. Maybe if he had known the future, or had a few dreams about his change of path…

_I'm pregnant, _said Padme nervously.

A slither of joy snuck into Anakin's heart as he watched Annie react to this news. It had been so happy just a short while ago. Why did it have to pass by so quickly?

_This is a happy moment, _continued Annie. _The happiest moment of my life._

"Enjoy that moment, Annie," said Anakin, in a hysterical mocking voice.

A flash of light. He was now in Padme's apartment, watching her brush her hair as she spoke of the baby.

_You are so beautiful, _said both Anakins at the same time.

_It's only because I'm so in love…_

_No, it's because I'm so in love with you._

_SO love has blinded you?_

_Well, that's not exactly what I meant…_

_But it's probably true!_

Anakin laughed along with the couple. They had such good times together, no fights, no quarrels, no differences. Until now, that is…

A flash of light again.

_Bad? _Asked Padme, on her veranda.

_Like the ones I used to have about my mother just before she died. _Said Anakin.

Anakin very much remembered this conversation. He wondered just now, where Padme was at the moment.

"I choked her!" he realized, turning away from the memory, running his hands through his hair. "How could I possibly-do that? She's my love! She's my wife! She is my wife! I don't deserve my Padme!" He bent over, doubled with pain.

After a minute, he looked up.

Annie was embracing Padme, in a desperate act to tell himself that Padme would not die in childbirth.

_I won't let this dream become real, Padme._

"Great job with that one, you monster!" Anakin screamed at the image.

Another flash of light—

_I won't lose you, Padme, _Annie was telling Padme at home.

_I'm not going to die in childbirth, Annie, I promise you, _she said to him.

Anakin bowed his head and shook it. She didn't know that. For all he knew, she could be in a coma after dealing with him. Damn him to hell!

_You don't need more power, Anakin, _said Padme, and Anakin looked up. _I believe you can protect me against anything, just as you are._

"Why couldn't I believe that?" Anakin shouted, pointing at the image of a couple in an embrace. "I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Another flash of light, and this was the last one—

Anakin was using his dark powers to choke Padme until she was knocked out. The helpless look on her face, the inaudible pleas from her lips, it was all too much for him to stand.

"NO! NO! Stop! Stop!" He yelled at himself, running to Padme's fallen body, as Anakin fought Obi-Wan. "THAT'S YOUR WIFE! THAT'S MY WIFE! I LOVE HER!" He yelled, hugging her close.

"You can't take her from me!" he moaned, kissing her face. He should have never turned to the dark side. Ever!

"I don't want the power…" he prayed…

"I don't want the position as Master…"

I don't want the Force…"

I…don't…I just want Padme…"

I'll go back to the Jedi…"

Just give her to me…"

I love her too much…please…

Oh, Force, please…don't take her from me…

I've lost my mother…

My friends…

My fellow Jedi…

Don't take her from me…"

Padme still looked as beautiful as when he first met her.

"Padme…I love you so much…I'm so sorry…oh, Padme, please…"

The Earth began to shake from underneath him. A huge flash of light blinded his vision—

And he was back on the lower level, as Obi-Wan lowered his hands, looking worn out. Tears kept falling down Anakin's face.

"Obi-Wan…" he said hoarsely from sobbing. He jumped as far as he could to the side where Obi-Wan stood, sword in hand.

Anakin was now face to face with his old friend.

"Master…" he said, falling to his knees. "Forgive me…punish me…just take me back…"

Obi-Wan stare at his own hands, awed that his weapon had worked.

"Annie?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's me, Master," said Anakin. "I'm..."

"Back," said Obi-Wan in amazement and happiness. Anakin remembered that Palpatine was on this island. Yet, how could he track him now? The darkness had been chased out of his body forever. That was his only link to the Dark Lord.

"Don't let them get you, Master," choked out Anakin, bowing lower. "Don't let them...we have to run...trust me...please..."

Obi-Wan looked down on him. "I have already forgiven you, Annie."

Anakin sobbed harder in gratitude. When he realized he had to move quickly he caught his breath as best he could to say:

"I have to go see Padme…please, Master…"

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to his feet and hugged him tight. Anakin returned the hug eagerly, feeling a son's love shoot through his veins again.

Obi-Wan could feel a lump in his throat and knew it was time to go before he broke down. Letting go of his "son," he then said, "Let's go find your wife."

Padme's eyes flickered open, and she felt the ship rising upward. A bright light nearly blinded her vision of the inside of her ship. She groaned in pain as she swallowed.

Memories of what had happened cam flashing back into her mind. At once her body convulsed in terror. Where was Anakin? Was he all right? Did Obi-Wan convince him to turn back to the Light? Was he dead? Oh, Force, no...don't let him be dead...

"I'm not dead, my love."

Padme could never forget who that voice belonged to. But was it just her imagination?

She became aware of a soft hand tracing her cheek.

She squinted her eyes and turned her head.

Anakin, a battered, bruised Anakin was crouching next to her body, his eyes bloodshot and filled with tears.

"Anakin…" she whispered, her heart overcome with relief… "You came back…"

Anakin took in a shaky breath. "I'm here…I'm back, I'm all right…and you?"

Padme swallowed and put a hand to her throat. "You didn't hurt me too bad…it didn't hurt at all…"

Anakin bit back a sob and laid his cheek on her shoulder, shaking. "I'm so sorry…you were right…I should have listened to you…from the very start…"

"Annie…" Padme whispered. "I'll always forgive you…"

"I…understand if you…leave me…" Anakin gulped. "I don't…deserve you…"

"Annie, stop it!" Padme pleaded. "NO matter what you have done, you have redeemed yourself…and I will always love you, Anakin…"

"I love you more than…" Anakin couldn't find a single word for it except…

"Life…" he finished, smiling tearfully. She smiled faintly, tears forming in her eyes as well.

He leaned his head down and kissed her.Obi-Wan smiled and flew them out of that dump. The robots turned away from the kiss respectively. Both lovebirds felt something extra special out of this kiss. It had been way too long since they had really kissed.

Except the kiss in Naboo.

And the kiss before they were to be executed.

And the kiss when Padme rescued him from his fight with Dookhu.

They all had one thing in common. They were those times when you weren't sure if you were going to live or die. When you knew you had a chance to do what you've always wanted, and throw caution to the winds. Anakin gave that kiss to his wife without any regret or care for the world. And when he raised his head to look at hers, she saw that his eyes were bright and young again, with no trace of suffering. At least for now.

That is what kisses can do for you. They can be the cause of your second chance.

Which is why this story is called, "The Second Chance."

A/N:I needed to revise this crap after my first review...and by the way, I know I cut out some stuff from some memories, but only because I wanted to cut to the chase...you've seen the movie, you know what happens...


End file.
